


Snow Angelfish

by EvilMuffins



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rarely snowed in Enoshima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angelfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morosezeal (missmonster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmonster/gifts).



“Yuuuuki!” Haru shouted, beckoning the boy to join him outside. “There’s stardust falling! Look!”

“It’s called snow,” Yuki smiled, holding out his hand and allowing the white powder to float onto it. Although, it rarely snowed in Enoshima, it had already accumulated enough to blanket the ground.

Yuki, knowing how much his boyfriend enjoyed having fun, had an idea.

“Haru, lie down and move your arms and legs.”

Haru flopped over, but not before grabbing onto Yuki’s hand with a grin, toppling him as well.

When they stood, two snowangels, connected by their wings, lay gazing together at the stars.


End file.
